polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Republic of Texasball
Republic of Texasball |founded = March 2, 1836 |onlypredecessor = Coahuila y Tejasball |predicon = First Mexican Empire |onlysuccessor = Texasball |nexticon = Texas |ended = February 19, 1846 |image = Republic of Texas (1936-39).png |caption = Remove Taco |government = Republic |language = English, Spanish JUST ENGLISH, TACOS English, Spanish |capital = San Antonioball (1835) San Felipeball (1835-1836) Washington-on-the-Brazosball (1836) Harrisburgball (1836) Galvestonball (1836) Velascoball (1836) Columbiaball (1836-1837) Houstonball (1837-1839) Austinball (1839-1846) |friends = USAball, California Republicball, Republic of Yucatánball |enemies = First Mexican Empireball FLAG STEALER YUO TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! |likes = Slavery, guns, freedom, democracy, revolution |hates = Anything to do with Mexicoball |predecessor = Republic of Texasball (Long Republic) |status = Annexed by USAball }} Republic of Texasball was a historical countryball that seceded from Mexicoball and eventually became Texasball. He will soon be back!!! History When Texasball was part of Mexicoball's clay, there were very few Mexican Texans (Tejanos) living in the area, to the point that fighting off raiding 3balls was becoming a difficult task. So Mexicoball thought "Well if I make the border the openings, I can fight off them!" As such, Mexico opened its borders and loosened its immigration policy, allowing USAballs to move in and buy up clay. An example of this was Steven F. Austin, who bought huge amounts of, and effectively established colonies in, Mexicoball's clay. Independence! By 1834, immigrants far outnumbered the Mexican populace in Texas, concerning Mexicoball, who proceeded to go so far as to ban immigration from USAball. (Kind of ironic, don't you think?) However, it was far too late, as the cultural differences between Texasball and Mexicoball were far too pronounced, splitting it from the rest of Mexicoball.Thus,The Texas Revolution began. The political turmoil at the time didn't help - with a recent independence movement from Spainball and its effective dictator Santa Anna. Texasball didn't like being in a dictatorship very much. Unsurprisingly, several Mexican states, including Texas, rebelled. On March 2nd, 1836, Texasball declared independence. After Mexicoball led an army to crush and massacre rebels, even more Texasballs were encouraged to rebel, with cries of "REMEMBER THE ALAMO!" Santa Anna was soon captured and sent back to Mexico Cityball, where he had been overthrown. Texasball had finally won its independence. Annexation by USAball Texasball was independent for roughly a decade before joining USAball. Texasball took so long to join USAball for two reasons: first, because its fight for independence had left it with massive debt, but more importantly because the USA stateballs were in huge disagreement - it could be said that the lines for the Civil War were already being drawn, and there was debate over whether Texasball would be admitted as a slave-stateball or a non-slave-stateball. Nevertheless, Texasball was eventually admitted to the Union. Mexicoball, who never recognized the Republic of Texasball, saw this as an act of war by USAball, and this led to the USAball raining freedom on Mexicoball war Mexican-American war, understandably called the War of Northern Imperialism by Mexican scholarballs, in which Mexicoball lost roughly half its clay. Category:Historical Countryballs Category:America Category:North America Category:USAball Category:Texasball Category:Republic Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Blue Yellow Category:Burger Lovers